She's His Sidekick, He's Her Hero
by fire in my eyes
Summary: I am updating this story again. I know I left it for a while, but I'm back now. Chloe and Ollie are struggling with their love for one another, and the indecission to tell each other how they feel. With Lex's growing threat to all meteor infected, and his plans for Chloe the JLA will have one heck of a fight on their hands. Mostly a Chlollie fic, but will have mentions of others.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I know I haven't finished my other two stories, but I have major writer's block and can't seem to sit and write updates for them knowing they won't be the best that they can be. At the moment I have an obsession with Smallvielle or more importantly Chlollie. So here is my attempt at a Chlollie fanfiction.

It must have been 30 degrees or less and she had forgotten her jacket again. She was really starting to hate working late at the Watchtower especially when an opportunity to gather information on one of Lex's many operations arose and none of her trusted merry men were available to gather it, leaving it up to her to do the dirty work. She was so not cut out for this type of work, after all that was why she was the one behind the computer, she was the voice in their ears, their eyes in the sky, she was not a field worker.

Breaking into the warehouse was simple even for her, getting out after guards were made aware of her presence was not. She was currently running through the many endless hallways wondering if she had taken a wrong turn somewhere when she was tackled by a bulky guard who deffinately was more brawns than brains. They rolled around along the floor caught in a fight, her's for freedom, his for a paycheck bonus he'd no doubt get for bringing Luthor the annoying thorn that had been piercing his side for so long, and Chloe was beginning to weaken. _I really need to consider working out more, and maybe getting Ollie to teach me a few of those cool ninja moves he knows. _Chloe thought before throwing her elbow around blindly hoping it would make contact with something, preferably the guards face, but she wasn't picky. An audable crunch and then a groan could be heard when, by pure dumb luck, it connected with his nose breaking it.

Not wasting any time Chloe jumped to her feet and sprinted through the closest doorway hoping to find a way out, sadly with no luck. Instead she was in what looked to be a lab of some sort, no doubt Lex had been using it for human experimentation. Chloe turned and bolted the door shut and reached into her pocket searching desperately for her phone. finding it she pressed speed dial 1 and waited as it rang several times before being picked up.

"Chloe, not that I'm not always glad to hear your voice, but mind if I ask why so late?" Oliver Queen grunted sleepily on the other end.

"Ollie I need your help." she gasped

"Where are you? Are you alright?" he sounded concerned and for a moment Chloe wondered if maybe he was worried because he felt the same way she did or if he was worried because she was his friend and sidekick. Shaking herself, this was no time for that sort of thought, she told him what her situation was.

"I'm on my way. I'm sending Bart and Boy Scout ahead, just stay where you are we'll be there soon. Chloe be careful." he said the last part pleadingly and her heart warmed before she reminded herself of where she was and that Ollie was a friend and nothing more. It could never be no matter how much she wished it would. Ollie was way out of her league and if she were totally honest with herself she knew she would always be the sidekick, always the go to girl not the go home to girl. It was a fate she had resigned herself to a long time ago after Clark and Jimmy, and all the others too, and there were a lot of them.

A loud banging noise brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked to the door she had come in through. The guards were trying to get through it to get to her, and they were doing a pretty good job of it too. Clark and Bart had better hurry up or surely she would be shot or worse caught. Nothing would be worse than having Lex strap her to a lab table again, and this time he might actually find out her secret. If that happened he would never let her go, he would probably cut her open and experiment on her like she were an animal or something. She would never let that happen to her, she would die before she let Lex get any where near her. In the midst of her inner ramblings, man she really needed to quit doing that, the guards had managed to break the large steal door inward. Lex sure knew how to hire them, there was no way she was going to be able to fight them off alone no matter how lucky she got with her elbows.

Then again when the fastes boy alive and an alien superhero were on you side you didn't need luck. Clark and Bart knocked all the guards out and ran over to Chloe.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked a look of concern on his face that she knew was because she was his friend, there were no mixed feelings or signals there, not anymore.

"I'm fine." she said smiling

"Yes you are licious. Long time no see, you know a phone call every now and then would be nice. Gets kinda lonely out in the field you know, could use that beautiful smile to help brighten things up." always the charmer Bart was a great friend who never missed the chance to sweet talk Chloe. She actually kind of enjoyed it, it's not very often someone shows that much attention to her.

"Well you have my number feel free to call anytime you like Bart. It's always nice to hear from a friend especially when you don't get to see them very often." she said smiling brightly at the younger man.

"You may regret that later, he'll never stop calling you now." a distorted voice said from the doorway.

"Glad to see you're alright Watchtower, now can we go?" he asked, and that was when they realized the alarms had gone off and footsteps could be heard heading their way.

"Yeah right lets go. I've got some information to share so lets meet up back at watchtower." Chloe told them before Bart scooped her up and they all went their separate ways heading to the same destination. Of course it only took a few seconds for Bart to get there with Clark just a little bit behind him.

"Ollie and the rest of the team will be here in five minutes. You should probably get cleaned up before then." Clark said softly to her. Chloe walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, noting the many cuts and bruises on her face, neck, and arms. By the way she was feeling she could tell she would have more on her back, legs, and oddly even her butt. This was why she stayed behind the computer, she was not a fighter, she couldn't shoot a bow, or run really fast, or even do simple hand to hand, she was not a hero, only a sidekick. And if she were totally honest with herself, something she was beginning to be a lot lately, she wasn't even really a needed sidekick. Victor was just as good with computer as she was, the only real reason he wasn't the one doing what she was was because he had to be out in the field and couldn't do both.

After cleaning herself up as best as she could with the little time and supllies she had she went back out to meet with the team, and let them know what she had found. Walking out and seeing them all standing there waiting for their Watchtower made her feel needed and almost forget what she had been thinking of less than a minute ago. Who was she kidding, even if they didn't really need her she would never leave them. They were her family, she loved working with them, loved how well they all got along and the constant bickering and name calling was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. There was never a dull or quiet moment when they all got together like this, and again being honest with herself she knew they only got together like this for one person, and that was her. She knew they all loved her and would do anything for her, it was her idea to have regular team meetings, even if all they did was joke around and eat take out, they were together and things always seemed better when that happened.

"Okay team. I know what I did tonight was reckless and stupid and I shouldn't have done it, but in my defense you were all busy and we weren't going to get a window of opportunity like this again and I needed to take it. I got a tip early today on one of Lex's warehouses and what was being done in it. Apparently he has started a new type of human experimentation, I was able to break into his office at the warehouse and hack into his computer and download all the information on the experiments." Chloe wasted no time telling them when she had their attention.

"Well at least you acknowledge how crazy you were being tonight, but don't think you and I aren't going to talk more about this later. Now what kinds of experiments are we talking about?" Ollie always the leader, and always ready to tell her how she shouldn't be putting herself in danger.

"The kind that will give you nightmares, at least they will if you're meteor infected."

A.N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review let me know if I should continue. Also let me know if you want me to put a little Clois in the mix.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay well I got a lot of really good feedback on my first chapter of this story so because of that I have decided I will be continuing this story. Feel free to review this chapter. No really I don't mind.

Disclaimer: I know for some reason I always forget to put this in my stories. So I do not own Marvel or anything branced off of Marvel although I would love to own the Green Arrow sadly that remains a fantasy.

Chapter Two

Ollie watched as Chloe breifed the team on what she had managed to find during her mission. He was having a hard time watching her and seeing the cuts and bruises on her face and what was visible of her body. He still couldn't believe that she would do something so stupid and so reckless, she was supposed to be the smart one. He was only seconds away from blowing up and yelling at her for scaring him the way she had. She had nearly given him a heart attack when he answered the phone and heard her panicked voice, he thought he was going to lose her, thought that he would never see Chloe's 1000 whatt smile again. That was something he couldn't live with. He had long ago admitted to himself that he was in love with her, he just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet.

If he were being completely honest with himself he would have to say the reason behind that was because he was afraid. He had a reputation in the public, and in the league. Oliver Queen was a playboy, and a flirt, what none of them really knew was the reason for that. Ollie is terrified of commitment, after his parent's deaths he was always fearful and hesitant to get too close to anyone. He didn't want to have that hole in his chest become any bigger than it was, and he knew that if he let himself love too much that there was no way that he would be able to keep that from happening.

Chloe, he realised, meant more to him than anything else. He wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, all he knew was that he had never felt this way and despite the fact it scared him shitless, he loved the way it made him feel. Now he had something to fight for, someone to look forward to seeing everyday, someone who believed in him more than anyone else ever had, and someone he knew would be proud no matter what he did, and would stick by him through it all.

"Ollie? Have you been listening at all to what I've been saying?" Chloe broke into his inner musings.

"Of course I have. Even though I'm pissed that you went off and did something stupid that could have gotten you killed, I'm glad you managed to get this information. Now what are we going to do about it? If Chloe's right and these people that Lex is using as test subjects are as strong as the file says they are, we are going to have a hard time fighting them." He managed to say without comletely revealing that after the beginning of the conversation he had zoned out.

"Maybe we don't have to fight them. Maybe we can convince them to join us." Chloe said unsurely.

"No. If Lex had anything to do with this then they are probably brainwashed or so far gone they won't listen to reason. I think its in our best interest to just take them out." Ollie responded looking at Chloe incredulously.

"These are human beings we are talking about Ollie. They are innocent people who didn't want this to happen to them. We shouldn't punish them for something Lex and his evil menions did to them." She sounded really passionate about this and that confused Oliver. Normally she would leave decissions like these up to him and the rest of the team.

"I agree with Oliver. Sorry Chloe, but he's right its too dangerous letting them free at this point. After everything Lex has done to them, there's no way someone can bounce back from that. They'll never be right again." Clark, much to everyone's surprise, jumped in.

"Clark, how could you say something like that? These are innocent people we are talking about condeming. This isn't fair. They had no choice." Chloe looked a little too edgy, and something didn't sit well with Oliver about how she was acting.

"Chloe, what are you not telling us?" He asked looking her dead in the eye. He caught what most woudn't a slight emotion gone the same instant it appeared, but he caught it, pain. Obviously more had happened in the warehouse than she had let on, and she wasn't going to tell them.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that we should at least try. That's what we do. We help the people that Lex hurts. Why not these people?"

"She has a point man." AC said going over to Chloe's side and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Bossman. I think we should help them." Bart put in.

"Alright, Vic how bout you? Do you want to help them?"

"It worht a shot. They do deserve a chance, something that they weren't given. If we pass them off without letting them prove themselves we're no better than Lex."

"Exactly. Come on Ollie, please. I was there I saw what was being done to them. Its horrible. We have to help them." Chloe pleaded softly with him. He crumbled uder her bright gaze.

"Fine. We'll save them. First we need to set up a headquarters where we can have them stay so that they don't hurt themselves or anyone else while we see how they are going to hold up. Is everyone on board with that?"

"Yes." Victor

"Sure thing Bossman." Bart

"I'm game." AC

"Whatever you think is best. Just let me know when you want this done. I have to be getting back to Smallville. Keep me updated." Clark

"No problem. See you later." Oliver resonded.

"The rest of you can go too. Report back first thing Monday morning. I'll let you know if anything comes up before then." With that said everyone left, going their separate ways to do what they normally did after a mission.

"Thank you." Chloe said softly looking up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Your welcome. Now tell me who you know that is in there."

"Well there are quite a few there actually. I wasn't able to get names, only subject names, like what you would use to catagorize files."

"No, I mean who do you know is there that had you so passionate about this. Out of all the Luthor warehouses and projects we've taken down and all the people we had to take out, you have never been that upset. Who is it Chloe. You can tell me." He said the last part softly reaching up to move a lock of hair out of her face and wiping a stray tear off her cheak.

"My mother. He has my mother."

AN: TBC! Sorry but I have to stop it here. I promise to have the next one out soon. But things are getting busy and finals are coming up and I have a lot of studying to do. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update this story I've been pretty busy writing my book. School will be starting back soon so updates won't come very often. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own dc comics or smallville and make no profit out of this fan fiction. It would be nice to own Oliver Queen though wouldn't it? Sadly I don't own that either.

"We will get her back, Chlo. I promise." Ollie said quietly. Chloe nodded her head, but he could see tears start to run down her face. He knew the last thing she wanted was to be seen crying, but he couldn't care less. He wasn't about to let her suffer alone. Not after all she had done for him and the rest of the team. He walked the two steps toward her and engulfed her in his arms. She broke down, letting herself grieve the way she had been denying herself for so long.

"You should have seen her Ollie. She didn't even know who I was. What could he have possibly done to make her forget her own daughter?" she cried, a pain in her chest making it hard to breathe. All Ollie knew to do was hold her tighter and try and reassure her.

"I know Chlo, I know. I promise you, no matter what it takes we will get her out of there." He whispered in her ear, soothingly running his fingers through her hair. It wasn't long before she melted into the comfort of his arms, and let herself go. All the emotions she had been holding in for so long rushed out of her like a broken faucet. There was no holding the tears back now.

After about ten more minutes she finally managed to stop crying and most of her sniffles had subsided. She was really grateful that Ollie was here when she needed him. Not many people were anymore, Clark had Lois now and was too busy for her, Lana had disappeared long ago and the JLA were so used to coming to her for help that they didn't even think she may need the same. It was nice to know someone cared enough to listen and comfort. After all it was something she did for every one of her friends on an almost daily basis. It's not that her friends don't care about her; it was just that they got so wrapped up in their own lives that they forgot about her. It was more her fault than theirs anyway, after all she hardly ever left watchtower, and when she did it was normally for a mission or if she were out of coffee.

"Thank you Ollie. I'm sure you have way better things to do than listen to me cry." She tried to make a joke out of it by smiling a fake smile that Ollie was able to see right through. This was classic Chloe, trying to brush off her emotions.

"You're welcome. I know how much this must hurt. You can come to me anytime you need anything whether it be to cry or not. And I'm sure I speak for the rest of the team when I say that."

"Thank you really, but I'll be fine as soon as we get her out of there."

"Of course. We should get the team together in the next couple of days to come up with a plan. We need to know exactly what Lex has going on down there. We need to know what we're up against before we do anything."

"I know I've already sent out emails to all the team letting them know we'll be meeting here Thursday. Is that alright with you? I want to get this all sorted out fast."

"That's fine. No come on you need to get out of here for a while, and I'm starving."

"I'm fine Ollie really a pity dinner date isn't going to make me feel any better." She smiled another false smile.

"It isn't a pity date Chlo. It's a real one, now no more arguing. I'll buy you a hot coffee with a double shot."

"Make it two coffees one before dinner and one after and you got yourself a date." The smile was real this time. If there was one thing that could make Chloe feel better it was the promise of coffee. Nothing got Chloe going more than a hot cup of Joe.

"Deal now come on. With luck we can make it to that little Italian restraint before the dinner rush."

"You know we could always go to the Talon or something. It doesn't have to be somewhere so expensive or fancy."

"What are you crazy? A woman as amazing and beautiful as you deserves somewhere expensive and fancy. Besides all the tabloid bitches will be there. I want to show you off a little. You know get things stirred up a bit."

"Great I'm going to be seeing my face on tomorrow's tabloid pages as Oliver Queen's newest romp. At least I'm not some underwear model from Australia."

"Hey she was actually a nice girl." Oliver defended uselessly.

"Oh right, you don't even remember her name." Chloe countered.

"That may be true but I do remember her ass, and it was very nice."

"Oh shut up. You're going to make me lose my appetite." Ollie let out a bark of laughter. He was really going to enjoy tonight. It had been a while since he and Chloe bonded over snarky remarks and flirtatious bantering. He just wished it was as easy to tell her how he really felt about her as it was to flirt with her. When it came to flirting with Chloe it was always easy, because she knew him as the flirtatious billionaire play boy, telling her he loved her was the hard part. Chloe had been hurt too many times in her life to let herself fall in love with Ollie the play boy. It was one of the main reasons he hadn't said anything to her. The last thing he wanted was to be rejected and for their relationship to become awkward. He wanted her to know he had changed first before he made his move. That meant no more girls on the side, no more play boy exploits. He was going to change for her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know it has been a while since I have updated, school has been tough, and I have not had internet in a while, but now I do and now I have my will to write again. I hope you like this chapter, and there may be some discrepancies because it has been so long since I have written on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or the Smallville rights. Though I still maintain that it would be a dream to have rights to Oliver Queen.

"Mr. Luthur the subject has left the premises and was reported getting into the vehicle of Oliver Queen." A gruff professional voice spoke into the sleek cell phone of one Lex Luthur. Lex smirked, it seems Oliver likes to keep it in the family, he thought snidely.

"Keep an eye on them. I want to know everything Ms. Sullivan does every minute. I want to know what she knows. Do not lose her." The last was a clear threat, the security guard on the receiving end knew the threat wasn't to his job, but to his life. No one has ever been fired from the Luthur's employ and lived long enough to collect unemployment. If Lex Luthur wanted him to watch some little blonde ex reporter then that's exactly what he would do. How hard could it be?

"Yes sir."

With a hmm, and a click Lex closed his cell and leant back in his expensive office chair high up in the penthouse office of LuthurCorp. He had to admit his father did have great taste in interior design; he had hardly had to change a thing after the 'unfortunate accident' that had befallen his pathetic father. Lex couldn't help but to smirk again at the thought of his father's demise. It was ironic really, his father had spent all of Lex's life trying to push him to be just like him and to one day take over LuthurCorp and rise above Lionel. Though Lionel had no idea that would mean his own son, his firstborn, heir, and last remaining link to the Luthur bloodline would one day kill him, just as Lionel had killed his own parents.

Whoever had come up with the saying like father like son must have known the Luthurs. Lex though was determined to go beyond anything his father had ever dreamed of accomplishing with his company and his obsession for the unexplained. And hadn't he already? No matter what that band of costume wearing freaks managed to find out about his dealings, no matter how many of his facilities they managed to blow up, Lex was always one step ahead of them. Sure he'd lost quite a bit of his hard earned (not by him) fortune due to the loss of the supplies in those facilities, but at least all of his research was backed up, and safe. They may have some of it, and that was a thorn in his side too, but he would manage, and when he managed to shut that team of freaks down, he'd just take his backed up research and start over.

First, though there was the case of a certain blonde pest he needed to get rid of. He wasn't sure what Chloe Sullivan had to do with any of this, she no longer worked for the Daily Planet so uncovering a story couldn't be her end goal. Sure she could use what she uncovered from him to get herself a front page byline on any paper, but so far she hadn't tried, and he knew Chloe she wasn't one to sit on a story for long. There had to be another explanation for why she would break into his facility. Though he supposed it was possible she had managed to find out that he had her mother in that same facility, hell he supposed Chloe's mother could have been the one to tell her, it's not as if she hadn't done something similar the last time he'd given her the drug that brings her out of her catatonic state. Only this time he'd reformulated the drug, and Moira Sullivan was no longer in control of her own mind or her ability when she was lucid.

Admittedly, there were still complications to the new drug, like the fact that it only lasted thirty minutes tops, and she wasn't quite able to maintain control of her ability or the meteor freak she was using it on. Lex was sure he could fix that problem given enough time, but he would have to move his facility first. Chloe had managed once again to get in and out of a place she was not supposed to be, and he was once again forced to compensate for her annoying tendency to snoop. He wouldn't move the whole facility though, no that would take too much time and funds, and he didn't think he would be able to get it done fast enough without leaving a trail.

Therefore, he would take his current experiments first. Moira Sullivan being the top of that list only to spite Chloe, and because if he could fix the kinks in the drug he would be able to rid his world of Chloe Sullivan once and for all, oh how sweet that would be. Smirking once more Lex left his office, thinking it was going to be an exciting year.

AN: I know this is a bit okay a lot short, but it is meant as a filler, and a bit of a teaser. Though I assure you it is important to the plot. The next chapter will be all Chloe and Ollie. YAY! I hope you enjoy and I would really love reviews. Seriously they make me ever so happy. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics or Smallville, and make no money for this work of fiction. All characters and rights thereof belong to the writers of Smallville and DC comics.

Chloe braced herself for the stares and the camera flashes that she was sure she would be confronted with upon entering the five star establishment. Being the date of one of Star City's most eligible bachelors, and one known as a playboy the world over was sure to warrant some unwanted attention. She was not looking forward to the tabloid headlines, but she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't happy on some level that Oliver had asked her to come out with him tonight. Even though she knew he was only taking her out to cheer her up, and she knew he would only ever see her as a friend and as Watchtower. In her mind there was no way that someone like Oliver would be interested in her romantically, he had dated her cousin after all and who could compete with the one and only Lois Lane?

"What are you thinking about so hard over there, sidekick?" Ollie's voice broke into Chloe's thoughts. She wasn't sure why she was constantly getting lost in her inner monologues lately and more importantly why they all seemed to center around Oliver. Sure, she knew she was fast falling in love with the leather wearing billionaire vigilante, but really, there were more important things she should be thinking about. Like her mother and what Lex wanted with her, and how she was going to get her away from the bald villain.

"Sorry, I can't seem to concentrate right now. There are so many things running through my mind, and I can't seem to relax." That was sort of the truth, however vague it may seem. She hopped Oliver wouldn't push to know what it was that was going on inside her head.

"Don't worry Chloe, we'll get her out of there, and all the others too. I know you're worried, and with good reason. Whatever Lex is doing, though we'll stop him." Chloe was relieved in a sick way that he'd assumed that what had her so distracted was the thought of her mother. Guilt warred inside her for thinking that way. Sure, she hadn't spoken to her mother since she was five, and had only seen her a few times since then, always in a catatonic state of mind surrounded by nurses and other patients in a mental hospital, but she was still her mother and Chloe felt like the worst daughter in the world for not thinking of her. She'd let herself get so wrapped up in Oliver that she'd completely blocked out all thoughts about the facility she'd broken into, and what went on inside it.

"Yeah we will. She's been catatonic for as long as I can remember, so I don't know why Lex would be so interested in her, as far as I know she's never so much as uttered a sound since she admitted herself to that hospital when I was five."

"Do you know why she had herself committed?"

"Her file says she suffered from a mental break down, and that she told her doctors that she controlled me, and was scared that she'd one day hurt me. I don't know what that means. I never remembered her being controlling."

"I'll have Emil look into all her medical files, maybe he'll be able to find something that will tell us why Lex is so interested in her. For all we know she could just be bait to lure you in. You have been under his radar since high school. Could be this is all to a ploy to make you vulnerable so you'll slip up and he can take you out." Oliver looked disturbed at the thought, and oddly enough, his expression warmed something inside Chloe. She knew Ollie thought of her as one of his closest friends, and just like Clark, he would do anything to protect her. Even though she longed for more from him, she was happy knowing he cared at all.

"It is plausible, and I won't completely throw the thought away. Though I think, from what I know of Lex and the way he operates, it would be more likely that he'd tell me himself in so many words that he had her. Though I hate to admit this, Lex knows me as well as I know him, and that is a lot."

"I don't like it. Whatever Lex is planning, something tells me it isn't going to be good for you. I think we should consider moving you to a safer place while we figure out what to do about getting everyone out of that facility."

"Ollie, the Tower has better security than Fort Knox. I'm completely safe there, besides I need my equipment if I'm going to be able to track Lex's activities, and find a safe place for the prisoners once we've gotten them out."

"I know how good the security is, won't stop me from worrying about you being there alone though."

"Well I'm not always alone there; you know Bart stops by every day to bring me souvenirs from the places he runs through."

"How long has Bart been doing that, and how come I didn't know about it?" Ollie asked, with a twinge of jealousy. Oliver didn't like the fact that the League's biggest flirt was bringing his sidekick gifts from all over the world. Not that Oliver couldn't do the same, but he knew if he tried, Chloe wouldn't feel the same way about his gifts as she did about Bart's. Because no matter how much Bart flirted with her, she knew it was all innocent, and Bart had no true expectations. Oliver on the other hand was a different matter, if he were to bring her gifts she would immediately be suspicious of his motives, and that's more than the flirtation is what made Oliver so jealous of Bart and his gifts.

"Since he started doing solo patrols. Mostly it's just flowers or coffee, but it's sweet nonetheless. Anyway, the point was that I'm not always alone at Watchtower, and Clark or Bart could be there in a blink with one call. I'm fine there Ollie."

"Yeah I guess, but I'll be dropping by at least once a day till this blows over just to make sure. Couldn't hurt to have extra protection, and that's the last of business talk for tonight let's eat something."

With that, Oliver effectively ended the discussion, not that Chloe was going to forget about it. She had no problem with Oliver coming by the Tower every day, but in order not to make Ollie suspicious about her true feelings she had to live up to her reputation and make a big deal out of it. But not tonight, tonight she was going to enjoy the time away with Oliver while she could, and maybe pretend that they were two normal adults out on a date, there was nothing wrong with that, a girl could dream couldn't she?

After a delicious meal, of which she couldn't recall the name, and wanted to forget the price, Chloe and Oliver left the restaurant, and headed down the block to the café near the Tower for Chloe's second promised cup of coffee. With the sky dim with twilight, and the other couples meandering about the city, Chloe almost felt as if her dream were real. Of course, the distance in between their bodies, and the friendly, not flirtatious at all, banter were a constant reminder that she was indeed not out on a date. Still despite that Chloe found herself more relaxed and happy than she could remember being in a long time.

"Thanks Ollie. I had no idea how much I needed this, until now." Oliver looked down at her and smiled. Reaching an arm out he cuddled her to his side and kissed the crown of her head.

"Any time Chlo, what are friends for?" friends how Oliver hated that term.

"You're a great friend Oliver."

"So are you sidekick, the best." Smiling and still cuddled to his side Chloe let herself be glad of the fact that Oliver was her friend, and not even the love she held unrequited in her heart could dampen the bright flood of happiness that came with the knowledge that Ollie considered her one of his best friends. No matter where life took them, that at least was something Chloe was sure she would never lose.


End file.
